


Confident

by sunflow3rs



Series: kusatta club [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Friendship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Randomness, Songfic, Stripper Kyoutani Kentarou, Stripper Terushima Yuuji, Strippers & Strip Clubs, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: "so you say I'm complicatedthat I must be out my mindbut you've had me underrated"or, Terushima is sure that he deserves a place on Kusatta Club's stage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kyoutani Kentarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: kusatta club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132409
Kudos: 1





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my own fic "Strip Me Out" (it's in spanish). This OS is from a AU where Ukai has a club called Kusatta and some boys and girls from Haikyuu work there as dancers, waiters or security guards. You can find more fics at the serie's link. We've rare pairs like DaiKyou, TanaGoshi, UshiAka or my dear MakiSuzu. There is KyouTeru and a love triangle between Daishou, Oikawa and Yamaguchi xD. 
> 
> It's based in Demi Lovato's song, "Confident". 
> 
> Hope u like it. It's not beta reading so sorry for that :(
> 
> Btw you can talk to me on Twitter by @sanflowuers <3333
> 
> <3

“Five minutes and Kao-chan starts her solo. From the beginning. Okay?”

Suga closed his eyes, slapping the air slightly towards the wall where Tanaka was sitting on the floor with a boombox between his legs. The boy, as had become customary, had agreed to help the group of dancers during their training on Saturday morning, either by taking control of the music device, delivering them the water bottles when they had finished, or simply lending a hand when they engaged in dangerous pirouettes around the tube. So he nodded his head and turned off the player, eliminating the joyous and fun tune that had reigned within the studio walls, and walked over to the plastic box beside him.

The boys and girls were much more tired than they used to because the Summer was just beginning. The temperature poured through the gigantic windows of the Kageyama Academy and illuminated the room with the early morning rays of the sun, falling squarely on the sweat-soaked bodies of the Kusatta workers. Tanaka began to offer the bottles of water from the box as his friends took seats on the floor, away from the outside light.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. You’re very kind," Goshiki smiled at him, getting up from the ground with the sole objective of not looking rude in front of his partner, taking longer than he should to grab the bottle that the other offered him, almost in slow motion.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, sitting cross-legged right in the middle of the couple, watching them from below with some amusement. Kaori settled in next to him, nudging him to stop him from bullying the two of them, and Yamaguchi gave a little laugh.

Miwa ran her hands over her face, tying her short hair into a ponytail that would eventually unravel in a few minutes, taking a seat in the chair behind Kaori. The brunette leaned on the older's legs, ignoring the scene taken from a movie that those two seemed to be living, and rested her head on her knees. Atsumu dropped to the ground, deliberately bumping his shoulder against Tanaka's, seeking to bring him back to reality. He succeeded, against all odds, and Goshiki returned to his place while Tanaka continued to offer the water.

"Hey, who are you planning to go on to the stage today?" Kaori asked, watching Miwa from below with her chin raised, certainly curious about the performance Suga had scheduled for that night. 

Hana had come up with the theme of a masked ball and their boss had been unimpeded by the idea, using the night as a poor excuse for his dancers to wear the silk dresses he had seen on the Internet some time ago. Miwa, along with Yamaguchi and Hana herself, carried the best show of the night on their back, in which three people from the audience would take the stage, but Kaori did not know who would be the target of the oldest.

"I think Komori-kun. He's been booking a dance every night, so I doubt it bothers him,” she said, opening her water bottle and humming thoughtfully, with no better option coming to her head than Komori Motoya, who was one of her favorite clients. Suga didn't want people they didn't know on stage, and Miwa really didn't want to steal her other co-workers' time.

Atsumu raised his hand, drinking water, asking that they won't’ say a single word until he could speak. He swallowed his crop quickly, almost choking on the way, and then he hissed with amusement.

"You have that guy completely in love with you."

Miwa shrugged, sighing, but without denying the boy's comment, which she was beginning to believe was somewhat true. Komori had been one of the men who most often hired her for their private dances since she started working at the Kusatta. He had introduced himself by his first name, however, it was soon discovered that the one in front of him was the right hand of the leader of the Itachiyama Group, which probably made him one of the most important heads that walked around the club at his wide. Still, he had always acted with decency unusual for his ilk, abiding by show rules and giving extraordinary tips.

In addition, he had never used the master table.

"And you, Tsuto-chan?" Suga entered the conversation after wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt, trying to remove the annoying layer of sweat that bathed his forehead, and approached Goshiki. The boy shuddered, forcing himself to look up so that he could see the terrifying eyes of his boss, which looked at him boldly. "I think it's time for you to have your solo on stage and bring someone up from the audience."

Goshiki opened his eyelids, yelling a loud "What?" that even Hinata could have heard from the adjoining studio, where he was training with the group of six to eight year olds with whom she was going to win the Yukigaoka dance contest. He jumped to his knees between nervous and surprised at the news of his boss, not sure if he would be able to do something like that considering that he had not been working long enough at the club.

Yes, he had been hired at the same time as Yamaguchi, and he was doing solo performances since his second week, but this one had been raised within the walls of the academy! Goshiki was still new to those sensual types of dance and it was because of that that he had only gone on stage accompanied by Hana, Kaori or Yamaguchi himself. Never alone!

“Are you...?” He hesitated, a little nervous, and thanked Yamaguchi patting his thigh, trying to reassure him. "Are you sure, Sugawara-san?"

Suga nodded his head, blindly confident in Goshiki's skills, which he had perfected in his time at the club.

"But I doubt that anyone wants me to take him up on stage ..." Goshiki continued, almost trying to get the idea from his head to dispel his boss. It wasn't that he didn't want to have his solo show, but that it seemed kind of quick. Perhaps, if it were not the night of masks but any other event in which he did not have to interact with the public, then he would not object.

Tanaka, who had offered the last bottle of water to Akaashi, turned to the dancer as soon as the sentence came out of his mouth, raising his palm in exaggeration as he asked to speak.

"You can take me," he said, fast and high enough to get the attention of the entire group. 

Goshiki parted his lips in surprise, watching the security agent silently as he felt his cheeks turn red the more he imagined the situation. Tanaka was a kind and funny boy who always made him laugh as much as he made him nervous. Because he was also so, so handsome, that he couldn’t feel the churning in the pit of his stomach when they stared at each other. 

Tanaka then, aware of the eyes of the others, began to babble. "If you want it, I'm not forcing you, you don't have to…”

“I want it!” Goshiki interrupted him, jumping back to his place and moving his hands without delicacy, as if that would better explain the point of their conversation. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you're okay with it. I'm fine with that, so…”

Kyoutani snorted, watching them in disgust as he let his body drift over the chair, folding his arms at the obvious attraction between those two. Tanaka and Goshiki looked at each other shyly and embarrassedly as if they were two schoolboys in love with each other in a romantic movie. Why did they have to be so cheesy? Didn't they see that they obviously liked each other?

"I'm fine with it too," Tanaka sighed and Kyoutani rolled his eyes, not believing that he was presenting that blissful scene.

"Atsumu rehearsed with you the other day and you almost threw up from the embarrassment," Kyoutani reminded him, frowning and looking for the aforementioned person to corroborate the story, despite the fact that everyone had witnessed the event. Tanaka opened his mouth, remembering the incident as quickly as the blood settled on his cheekbones.

"But that was because I didn't expect him to dance like this!"

"You almost threw up on me," Atsumu corrected, pointing to himself with a disgusted grin, between amusement and annoyance at last week's event. 

Actually, he had used a new series of movements much more extravagant than what they were used to with the sole intention of upsetting Kageyama and, although it had not worked - his partner had not paid him the slightest bit of attention - he wasn’t disappointed with how the day ended. He got Tanaka to twitch under his body and laugh at it until his memory completely forgot.

"Tsuto-kun's type of dance is much calmer than this idiot's." Osamu sighed, complaining about his brother, as he put on the black ribbon with which he kept his bangs well up. He raised his gaze to Suga to directly inform him of his opinion on the matter. "I don't think it would be a problem for Tanaka."

Yamaguchi nodded effusively and hummed an affirmation, wanting to do the impossible so that Goshiki could dance with Tanaka on stage. Suga silently rethought how good an idea it was for the security boy to be the person his newest dancer would debut solo. They did have good chemistry, being noticed from a distance with the kind of looks that were thrown every two by three and which they believed like idiots that no one noticed, the kind of relationship they were dying to have. In fact, Suga was sure they would put on a great show for it. 

But what did not convince him was in the terms that would remain after everything that happened that night.

"Besides that..." Yamaguchi's small laugh, who was looking at Kyoutani with an amused grin, caught his attention. "Better for Tsuto-kun to dance with Tanaka-san than with Daichi-san, right, Kyoutani-san?"

Kyoutani frowned, watching his friend with narrowed eyes remembering that it was because of the asshole of Daishou that Yamaguchi knew what had happened that day. He tried to launch a kick at him, then, which due to the distance between their bodies was unsuccessful, ignoring the curious looks of the others.

"Have you slept with Daichi-san?" Atsumu asked, more surprised than he really should. Kyoutani, however, did not take his eyes off Yamaguchi, shooting him one of those dark looks that demanded that he shut his mouth. Although the youngest had spent too much time with Tsukishima to be more than used to such observations.

"Daishou-san can tell you in detail," he scoffed.

"You want us to talk about the hickeys on your neck?" Kyoutani warned him, causing Yamaguchi to raise his hands in peace, surrendering without having to fight against his threat.

"You can't go up to Ushijima-san either," Akaashi intruded, picking up the original point of the conversation. Miwa rolled her eyes, feeling like her co-workers' personal relationships were becoming a recurring topic during their workouts. She was too old for the silly college crush problems that haunted the other dancers.

"Can we go back to the practice now?" She complained, grabbing Kaori's hair and pulling it into a new ponytail, without even asking for permission.

"Hana-kun is about to arrive," replied Kaori, who had just put her phone away, "we'd better wait for her, right?"

Miwa sighed with some defeat.

"Wait, are we going to pretend that Kyouken didn't fuck Daichi?" Atsumu questioned, raising his hands and trying to get the attention of the group, believing that it was the only really interesting thing they had talked about in the hour they had been practicing the choreography that night. 

Kyoutani promised in complete silence that he would find a way to make Yamaguchi pay for having confessed his secret. Maybe Daishou too, for not knowing how to keep his mouth shut. 

“Can you...? I don't know, stop sleeping with people we know?

Kyoutani was more than willing to get up from his chair and punch the stupid Atsumu on the nose. He doubted that anyone present would deign to stop him, anyway, and he was even sure that Osamu would grab his brother by the shoulders so that he could not escape. 

And he would have, if he hadn't been interrupted by Hana, whose tiny figure had just entered the studio doors with a sickening surprise to which every pair of eyes in the group of dancers was directed. The man with his fingers tangled in the girl's wrist, dragging her around like a child forced to attend school, smiled with amusement at the attention received.

"Speaking of the Devil..." Atsumu murmured, watching Osamu entertained, seeking him to respond to his knowing gaze. His brother ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, guys, but he's determined to prove he can get a spot on stage," Hana explained, throwing her training bag along with the others and waving her arm so her best friend would drop her at once for all.

Terushima had been a huge pain in the butt since he found out he was working at the Kusatta Club, discovering it by chance while following a hint given by Tsukishima about what Kyoutani was doing in his spare time. He started coming every Friday and Saturday and this became the only topic of conversation they had had in recent weeks.

At first, Hana thought that it was because Terushima had his eye on Kyoutani and that, as it always happened when he took interest in someone, he was not going to stop until the man paid attention to him. Terushima had said it himself. That he would go to the Kusatta to annoy the dancer, get his attention and stop ignoring him when he sat next to him in their shared college classes. He supposed that once it was done, his mind would forget the matter and his interest would be diverted to something else. 

So what was expected that morning was Terushima eating his head on the new issue at hand, not his roommate serving him breakfast and looking at him as if he were a seven-year-old boy who asks for a puppy for Christmas, begging to take him with her to the Kageyama Academy.

"Oh my gosh," Miwa whimpered, knowing the practice pause was going to be longer than it should have, still not believing that she was wasting her time because of the troubles of the youth. Her brother, who was standing next to Suga with his arms crossed and a frown, almost looking more authoritative than the boss himself, said what she thought.

"We are complete," he stated. There were already ten dancers occupying the stage of the Kusatta Club and, really, they were not looking for a new addition to the team. "If you want classes, Hinata and I give them on Tuesdays and Thursdays, from seven to ...

“No!” He exclaimed, interrupting the information that he would probably ask him later to repeat and then approached Suga, crowning his expression with the most serious face anyone present had ever seen in him. "What I want is to work with you, as a dancer, in the Kusatta."

Kyoutani laughed full of mockery and sarcasm, as if Terushima had just said the greatest nonsense in the universe, almost one hundred percent convinced that the boy had no idea what he was getting into.

“Imposible. You don't have what it needs.”

Terushima raised his hand, glancing at Kyoutani and licked his lips calmly, more than used to the abusive comments from his classmate. It seemed crazy to him that they had been taking the same classes in college for over two years and it wasn't until he bumped into him in the cafeteria that he caught his eye. Where had he been looking all this time? Five months after showing up after his unfortunate accident at lunch, Kyoutani had become one of the people in his circle of trust.

“What have you said? Sorry, I'm only hearing the "Faster, Yuuji, fuck me" from last night," he laughed, reluctantly faking Kyoutani's voice, which he had recorded in his memory the night before. The boy was embarrassed rather quickly and didn't even have to think too much about throwing the half-empty water bottle, which Terushima was able to dodge easily. Atsumu and Osamu now did share the amused smirk, while Akaashi sighed reluctantly.

"I almost forgot that." Suga raised his index finger, frowning and looking at his dancer with some disapproval. "Ukai-san sends me to remind you that the Kusatta isn’t a brothel, nor is it a love hotel."

Kyoutani slid into his seat, unable to be more embarrassed than he already was. Terushima, however, smiled proudly at him knowing that he had won that dispute. He was the boss at it! It was a little game that he had created himself and if his friend came closer, he had better do it to play.

"And you, Terushima-kun, if you want to work here, you must show what you can do," the boss clarified. Terushima opened his eyes with some surprise, not believing that Suga had accepted his request so quickly, saving the monologue he had prepared for later if it was necessary. He jumped from his spot into Suga's arms, settling his palms on his shoulders and hopping around him like a contented dog. Osamu frowned. How much energy.

"Thank you, Suga-san! Put me a song, Baldy-chan and I'll show you right now!”

Suga motioned for Tanaka to take him to the boombox to choose the music he wanted to dance to, and then Miwa called him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down while showing his disapproval with a frown.

"I think you're making a mistake, Suga-chan," she complained. The boy, however, waved his hand disinterestedly, thinking that simply seeing Terushima's try would not do anyone any harm. Kaori clicked her tongue.

"Don't worry, Miwa-san, Teru-kun is a good boy," she assured. Miwa frowned unconvinced.

"Don't listen to her," Kyoutani put in, somewhat annoyed and looking suspiciously at the brunette. "That asshole invited them to dinner the other day and now they all adore him."

"He bought us pizza," Goshiki admitted. Miwa rolled her eyes again. Pizza. Obviously.

Terushima started to walk towards the group, settling to one side of the pole tube that was closest to the mirror, just so he could look at himself while dancing. He hadn't had any time to prepare a choreography because he had woken up that morning with the urge to work at the club with Kyoutani and Hana, nor had he listened to the song enough times to remember its rhythm, but he was confident in himself and in his movements, so he only had to worry about having fun while he tried.

"Good luck, Teru-kun!" Kaori exclaimed, raising her thumbs in support. Terushima took off his shirt, then, and blew the girl a kiss.

The new tune bounced off the studio walls, entering Terushima's head as fast as an adrenaline rush from the dangerous situations he frequently got into, and he didn't put up any resistance as he felt it take over his body, seeking the control of his movements. It had been so long since he danced in front of a crowd like that that an iota of fear crossed his mind during the few seconds it took him to catch the rhythm of the song. He forgot that kind of thought as soon as it appeared, then, reassuring himself that he was the boss in that place. That he wasn't making a fool of himself.

That it was his time to shine and that negative belief could come out of his head right now, because that was his moment.

He bent his knees, arching his back forward and bumping his butt against the steel surface. He realized that perhaps his jeans hadn't been the best wardrobe decision to show just how good he was in action, finding himself handicapped by them as fast as he started dancing. He tried to ignore it, following the rhythm of the music with strong, brutal hip bends, which danced as his chin moved the other way.

Terushima turned toward the tube as soon as the letter sounded, encircling the circumference between his fingers with both of his hands above the height of his head, turning his hips from side to side before entangling his legs in the steel. He scrambled up the pole until he found himself dangling from it and repeated his hip movement, then, climbing a little higher and allowing his feet to dangle in the air. He pressed down on his biceps, holding the posture as he ground forward with the gesture coming from his torso, and heard Yamaguchi cheer him on.

He wrapped his right leg around the tube and held on thanks to it, leaning his back back in a flow that sought to follow the fun beat of the song. He allowed his body to slide on the pole until his knees touched the ground, and he smiled, somewhat content, when he heard Kaori's gasp from behind him, surely worried about the step. He gazed at his reflection over his shoulder, stretching out on the wooden floor and beginning to walk with his fingertips toward the group of dancers.

The boy brought his index finger to his temple, twisting it in irregular circles, thanking he knew enough English to understand the lyrics, coordinating it with the wiggle of his butt. He smiled at Kyoutani with a certain arrogance, a mocking hint showing in his eyes, mischievous at the situation he presented, and he rolled his eyes, as if he didn't care about anything that was happening.

Terushima got to his feet before the chorus started and approached the stick quickly, lunging at him as he started, wondering if Kyoutani had any spontaneous memories of their time locked in the Blue. He climbed up the steel again, this time with the help of all his limbs and, again, he regretted wearing those jeans. He pirouetted as best he could, squeezing into the crook of his arms with difficulty, and hoped Suga would blame the damn pants too.

Kaori joined Yamaguchi's cheers, clapping to the beat of the music, supporting their friend the only way they could. Terushima fell to the ground with a clean jump, with his legs together and his bangs stuck to his forehead. He decided that his work with the pole tube was more than done, walking towards his audience with a sensual and provocative step, the kind that each of those present was more than used to. 

He approached Miwa, then, grabbing onto either side of the seat of her chair and deliberately moving his hips close to Kaori's face, who was sitting on the floor. She opened her eyes in surprise with a slight blush on her cheeks, but she patted the boy's thighs, following the game.

His confidence was through the roof, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Terushima walked up to Kyoutani, approaching from behind and gently stroking his torso. From his embarrassed face, Terushima was completely sure that the flashes of the previous night had begun to illuminate him, so he smiled again, crowning himself the winner in that second silent dispute. He let his back arch over his shoulder, peering down at him sarcastically, and didn't even ask him to grab him when he flipped over his body with a single push, ending up with his knees pinned to the ground and his face inches away. his crotch.

"Asshole," Kyoutani muttered to him. 

Terushima stuck out his tongue playfully, doing a new backflip away from his friend. He guessed the song was about to end, so he crawled over to Hana and smiled when just by looking at her, the girl stretched her legs and allowed her best friend to sit on her lap. He leaned his back back, holding onto her knees, while wiggling his hips just as he had done in the tube minutes ago, grinding with force and brutality. It was easy. He just had to pretend he was fucking someone and imagining it like that was no problem for him.

The song ended, then, with Terushima on Hana, somewhat flustered, as he smiled at Suga with his index fingers and heart spread, truly proud of his little performance. Hana stroked his shoulders, whispering that he had done quite well, and the boy broke away from his best friend, thanking her for putting up with it as much as she does.

"Was that supposed to be good?" Kyoutani complained. He already knew that his friend danced fairly well because he had heard it come out of his mouth in one of those conversations where he struggled to ignore it, but he never would have thought that he would ... So good. He was surprised, and if it had been someone else, he wouldn't have cared one bit that they became part of the team. 

But it was Terushima, the idiot Terushima, whom he had slept with the night before. The one who wouldn't keep his blissful mouth shut next to Daichi.

"I liked it," Atsumu confessed, approving of Terushima's dance. Osamu hummed, agreeing with his brother. It was not his style, however, as the twins preferred a slow dance more than one as energetic as the blond one. They were more into the story of provocation and liked taking their time on stage more.

"Yeah, he's not bad at all."

"Yuuji-kun, I didn't know you danced so well!" Kaori exclaimed, approaching her friend quickly and hanging onto his shoulder without any qualms. She had been one of the most trusted people the boy had taken in the last few weeks he had been visiting the club, having told him about every single problem he had had with Hanamaki, her boyfriend.

"But it's Sugawara-san who has to like it or not," Akaashi recalled. 

Kageyama nodded, glancing at his boss, who with crossed arms was running his fingers over his chin, wondering what decision to make. Terushima didn't seem like a bad boy, besides he was a good dancer. Still, he had to have a conversation with Ukai about it.

"You're in as long as you can prepare for a duet tonight," Suga hummed, grateful that Kaori was holding onto Terushima, who had started jumping again. He raised his index finger, with a pleasant smile that perfectly concealed the threat between his words. "If you do it wrong, you're out."

"I'll do it right! This is going to be so much fun!” He yelled happily, hugging Kaori's head like a teddy bear. Goshiki raised his hand in some confusion.

"Is he going to be my partner?"

Tanaka looked up and everyone except Goshiki himself was able to hear his sigh of relief when Suga shook his head.

"You’ll do it with Tanaka and let Terushima-san do it with Kao-chan or Tsumu-kun," he explained. Goshiki nodded his head and Yamaguchi patted his back, hoping that his relationship with the security boy would change from that night on. Kaori joined Terushima's jumps, somewhat excited.

"This is going to end badly..." Kyoutani complained again, not believing that now he would have to be forced to work alongside the damn boy. Terushima raised his gaze from Kaori to look at no one in general, while frowning in very bad feigned confusion.

"No one else hears the "spank me Yuuji"?”

"I never said that, you fucking asshole!!"


End file.
